amizoi
by majo18
Summary: my first fic ever... Greg and Ami are to be married, but when Greg introduced Zoi to Ami everythings changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

Sighing, Dr. Ami Mizuno laid her body in her swivel chair. It was surely a tiring day. Being a young but professional pediatrician was really hard.

She was about to fall asleep when a knock on the door of her office woke her up. It was her secretary Michelle." Dr. Mizuno, Mr. Greg Winsford is here already to pick you up." Glancing on the clock, 'Greg was a bit early today' she thought. She smiled at her secretary giving her acknowledgement. Greg came in and gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

"Where do you want to eat dinner?" He asked putting his body on to one of the chairs in her office.

"Any where you want" she always let Greg to choose where they will eat. Greg being a more sociable person knows more restaurants than she does.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Inside the movie theater, Greg placed his arm on her shoulder, "My cousin will come tomorrow and he wants to meet my fiancé." He said while kissing her right cheek.

Ami felt a little bit uneasy with Greg's advances. "Greg please… can't we just watch the movie?" This is not just the first time that Greg became intimate with her, but she always feels uncomfortable whenever Greg will kiss her. She just thought that it's just natural, for Greg was her first boyfriend. And it's just normal for her to be aloof. But then Greg pulled her to meet her lips. She sighed and let him kiss her, Greg then smoothen her back.

She stiffens by his actions and pushed him lightly. "Greg, I don't think this is the right time and place, please.." Greg sighed and distanced himself from her. "Your right, but promise me, you'll not stop me on our honeymoon, besides it will take place for less than a month now." She smiled at him. More than three weeks from now. She'll be Mrs. Ami Mizuno Winsford.

"I'm home" Her two best friends are staying in her house. It was their routine to stay in each others house. Last week they stayed at Rei's house. But, now they are not complete for Rei had an appointment and Serena needs to be with Darien coz the latter was not feeling well.

"Hi! Ami! How was your day?" Mina asked while eating the brownies Makoto made.

"Overall, it was fine"

"Wow, Ami what's wrong? You sound so…. So… down? Is that the right term for your grim face?" Mina asked while munching her brownies.

"Ami what's wrong? Lately you've been so sad. The girls and I are being worried" Mako asked while guiding her on to the couch.

"Yeah, Rei just called a while ago, asking if you're having problems with your wedding, coz it seems like your being too drawn out by the preparations."

"No, there's no problem with the wedding, as a matter of fact. Everything's going well. It's just that.." she paused looking at the ceiling, she just can't express what she really feels towards the incoming wedding.

"It's just that, every day that passes, you feel that Greg was not the right guy for you, and that in every moment your with him, you just can't deny the fact that your just telling yourself that you love him, but the truth is, you don't really love him, you just like him, being kind, intelligent and sensitive person that he is." Mina said looking at her directly on to her eyes, like boring her very soul.

"Mina!! You're making Ami more confused now!" Mako said laying a comforting arm around her.

"What?! I'm just stating the fact. Face it Ami. You don't love the guy. So before its too late, get yourself out."

""Mina, I said Stop! Ami, if you have doubts in marrying Greg, reconsider those doubts, I can't say that Mina has no point. As a matter of fact she has all the points, but still you're the boss of your will, if you really want to marry him, go but just be sure about everything."

"Thanks Mako, maybe I'm just tired of all the preparations, and maybe it's just what they call as wedding jitters." Ami said smiling at her friends. Mako just gave her a sweet smile, while Mina shrug and rolled her eyes on her statement.

Surely, her best friends know her too much. She's lucky to have four special friends. Serena, Rey, Mina and Makoto.

Serena was married to her cousin Darien a year ago. Serena is a fashion designer while her cousin is also a doctor like her. Serena is a cheerful, friendly girl with a summer attitude.

Rey, on the other hand, is a fashion model, unlike Serena she's more of a sophisticated woman, with a character of fire in herself. She's the most snobs among there group but at the same time the most protective.

Makoto manages a restaurant. She's a great cook. She's the tallest among all of them. When it comes to men Mina and Mako were the one who almost know all. That's what she always thinks. Coz they are the ones who always give advises to her and Serena whenever they have "men problems"

Mina is a popular singer. When it comes to men and feelings towards men, Mina is the number one adviser. She considers herself to be the goddess of love. But thinking about it, she was the one who set up Darien and Serena, Nephrite and Mako-chan, Jed and Rei But she was not the one who introduced Greg to her.

Greg was her classmate when she was in high school. There where no romance for them back then, they just knew each other as simple classmates. After graduation they went separate ways. It was two years ago when they met again in a restaurant where she and her friends are having dinner. It was there and then that they became very close to each other that eventually led to their relationship now.

Greg is nice, intelligent, sweet, thoughtful and sensitive. An almost perfect guy, he is a successful architect. She knows that she did not make any mistakes when she accepted Greg's proposal for marriage.

But…

How come, she's having doubts now? Why is it that she can't see herself being with Greg? Why is it that the words from Mina affected her so?

These questions went unanswered as Ami tired herself thinking to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Meet My Cousin**

It was Sunday and she does not have clinic every Sunday. She always reserved this day for her family, friends, Greg and especially for herself.

But, this Sunday she is about to meet Greg's cousin. She wonders why Greg is too eager for her to meet this cousin of his. Greg always told her that his cousin will be too glad to meet her. And she just doesn't know why.

Greg picked her up at 6:00 pm. The dinner will start eventually at eight. They will meet his cousin at a cozy restaurant Greg had reserved for them.

"Who is this cousin of yours anyway? Why are you so eager for us to meet?"

"Like I told you, my cousin will be really glad to meet you, honey" Greg said his grin widening as he led her to the restaurant.

When they were at the entrance of the restaurant, she glanced inside. Then her eyes laid still on a man, no a dangerously handsome man, with a long blonde hair, sitting alone in one of the tables. As if he felt that someone's looking at him, he set his green eyes on her and gave her a smirk. She blushed when he mouthed a hello.

"Come Ami, there he is" Greg led her to the dangerously beautiful man.

"Ei, Zoi! I'm glad you came just right in time." Greg said with a smile.

"I always come in time.." Zoi said sarcastically, but not taking his eyes off Ami.

Greg ignoring his sarcastic comment introduced them to each other.

"Zoi, this is Dr. Ami Mizuno, my fiancé, Ami this is Zoicite Grinvelle, my cousin."

"Hi Ami, it was a pleasure to meet you." Zoi said reaching out for her hand. At first she thought that Zoi will just give her a friendly shake. But then, she gasped when Zoi placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

This action did not go unnoticed by Greg. "Watch out Zoi, Ami is MY FIANCE" Greg said placing his arm around her possessively.

Zoi just grinned amusingly. "I know that, by the way, why do you want me to meet your fiancé?"

Ami arched her brow; she thought that Greg's cousin wants to meet her.

"I just want you to see, how lucky I am for having Ami, Zoi"

"I know you're lucky, obviously you are" Zoi said looking intensely at her.

"The question is, how lucky Ami is to have you? Or should I say, is Ami lucky for having you?" Zoi added sarcastically.

Ami was about to open her mouth. She knew she was missing something in that conversation. But, then closed it again, 'Maybe it would be better if I stay silent' she thought.

"Ow, don't worry, she's just as lucky as I am" Greg is beginning to lose his temper towards his cousin.

Ami noticed this tension between the two. She thought that these two are too close to each other. But now she realized she was wrong. She's not that dumb not to tell that the two are bragging each other behind those smiles they are exchanging.

"uhmm.. So Zoi, what do you do?" she said breaking the tension.

"I have my business here."

"Is that so? How come we have not met before?"

"Hon, it's because Zoi seldom go here. He has his secretaries to do the job for him, being a brat since birth. He's not use of doing things on his own." Greg interrupted.

"I don't stay here. I have a lot of business in the province too. Greg is right; I'm not use in doing things on my own. Coz I always take command. What I just do is to approve propositions, sign papers and everything. Greg is also wrong in saying that I am a brat." 'Because if I am a brat, you should've been mine, not Greg's' Those last words were left unspoken

As the night went on… Ami further proved that there is a silent tension going on between his fiancé and his cousin. And every time she'll glance at Zoi's direction, she'll caught him looking intensely at her, and she can't help herself from blushing.

What's with his gaze? It's as if his exposing my every soul…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "don't ask me where he is"**

After dealing with her patients Ami dressed herself up for a party where she and Greg were invited. She wore a haltered, powder blue dress Usagi chan chose for her, when they went shopping last week. She wore a light make up, making her simple yet so elegant and so beautiful.

She heard her doorbell rang, knowing it was Greg; she took a last glance of herself at the mirror and went to the door.

At the party…

Ami is boring herself to death. After dancing with Greg for a while she asked him if they could just sit, she's really not in the mood to attend that party, its just that it would be too rude if she will reject the offer, and besides Greg wanted to attend parties like this.

When they are in their table, a woman approached them.

"Hi Ami! Hi Greg! I'm glad you two came." Said the woman with long black hair, while taking a seat next to Greg.

"Oh hi! Cherry! It's really nice you also came. So how's your modeling career?" Greg said while winking the woman.

"Ow, its just fine, I really am enjoying myself too much. Ami, glad you came to this party, even though how busy you are."

"I always have time for social life" grimacing, she really is not the type of woman interested in night life, party life etc. She just preferred being at home reading medically related books, novels and anything of her interest.

"Wow, that's really good for you! Greg is so lucky to have you Ami"

She just smiled at that comment, even though she has no idea if that is a compliment or an insult, but she doesn't care whatever it is.

"Well, the fact that Greg will be yours after this month. Can I borrow him for a while and dance with him? Huh Ami?" Cherry said while clinging at Greg.

'Bitch' she thought. She just smiled. It's impolite to say no but, she disapprove the thought of Greg going with that girl, and mostly, she disapprove the thought of her being left alone there. She just look at Greg giving him her looks as if saying 'Don't you dare leave me here' and just waited for Greg to reject the offer.

"Of course Ami won't mind, my fiancé is not insecure to be jealous of you, silly. I'll just dance with her for a while hon, wait here for me." Greg said winking at her.

And the too went to the dance floor…

She can't say anything out of irritation. How come Greg didn't get her signal? How come he left her here alone?

While contemplating, she saw someone approached her. And the sight made her held her breath. It was Zoi, dashingly handsome in his outfit.

"Why are you here all alone? Where is Greg?" Zoi said when he finally reached her.

"He went to dance with Cherry" frowning when she remembered what Greg did to her.

"Is that so?"

"How come he left you here alone, while his enjoying his self there?" Zoi said being so absurd of the thought. 'Damn Greg for doing this to her'

"Please… can't you say anything better? Your making me more upset." She can't help but say, she really is upset of what Greg did to him.

Ami stood and leave. She can't take it anymore. She'll look for Greg and ask him to go home. She's upset and Zoi's presence is distracting her too much.

She saw a waiter carrying glasses of hard drinks, she took a glass to overcome her irritations to her boyfriend and to Zoi.

She went inside the house asking anyone she knew, where Greg is, but no one knows where her boyfriend is. Suddenly she felt dizzy, she cursed inwardly

'The wine…' she thought. She's not use in drinking wine, being the demure girl she is.

When she turned she was about to fall, when an arm roughly grabbed her waist.

"What happened?" Zoi asked irritations apparent in his voice.

"It's the wine…" she's helpless she knew it. She can't focus her sight properly. She feels so dizzy.

"Zoi, I have to find Greg, we need to go home."

"I'll take you home."

"No, let's look for Greg, where is he?" she can't let him bring her home.

"You'll never like it, if I'll tell you where your boyfriend is" His angry 'Damn Greg for leaving her.'

"So, I'm taking you home, whether you like it or not…" He adamantly told her.

Ami, considering the fact that she really needs help, and the fact that her boyfriend was no where to be found, she agreed with what Zoi said.

He led her into his car and drove her home. He knows where she lives, of course… his been there 5 years ago…

**Outside Ami's house…**

Ami get off the car without giving Zoi the opportunity to guide her. But when she fully get out of the car, her knees weaken and she fall on the roses outside her house. She whimpered on the pain the thorns caused on her skin.

"Damn it Ami! Be careful!" Zoi aggressively took her and carry her.

She squeaked not just because of the surprise action Zoi did, but also of the strange feelings Zoi is giving to her, when she felt his skin touch her.

Zoi put her onto her couch, and check her wounds. He cursed silently and asked her where her medicines are.

"You don't need to tend my wounds, I can do it. You may go now, thanks for everything Zoi."

"I will not leave you, not unless I'm sure your ok, so now, where are your medicines?" there is command in his voice and she just felt herself pointing where the medicine cabinet is located.

Zoi tended her wounds; she can't help but wince every time the solution touches her wounds. Then she felt herself crying. She thought of Greg, why he left her there all alone. If it's not for Zoi she will be making a scene there because of her dizziness.

"Ow Ami.." Zoi said sympathetically… He hugged her comfortingly…

"I'm sorry Zoi, you should've been enjoying the party"

Zoi gently pushed her away to face her but he did not remove his arms around her.

"It's not your fault, and besides I will never enjoy myself in parties like that." his not the type whose fond of social events unlike his cousin Greg, and he knows Ami is just like him.

She raised her head and was about to say thank you, but catch her mouth open when she saw him looking at her intently.

"I hate Greg for leaving you there behind, but I also thank him, coz if he had not left you, you'll not be here in my arms." He said to her. She knew something was wrong, but then being held in his arms feels like everything's right. It feels like she really is destined to be there.

He bent down to kiss her but she turned her head away.

"Ami, why not?"

"What why not? I'm your cousin's fiancé"

"But you don't love him, admit it Ami, I know you don't."

"How did you know? Don't act like you know me too much Zoi, we've just met, and you are not in the position to tell me what I feel" She can't help raising her voice. How dare he tell her what she feels? And how dare he make her feel like his right.

"Why Ami? Am I not right? Afraid of admitting that fact to yourself" he asked her eyes scrutinizing her.

"Good night Zoi" She stood up and went to the door and opened it; silently telling him to go.

Zoi stood up. She thought that he will leave, but he harshly close the door beside her and held her tight.

"Oh, Ami! I'm sorry…" he rasped in frustration his face tight and angry as she looked at her.

"I know it's my fault but, I can't help it. I don't want to go, even if you want me to. I can't let you go without making you realize that your marriage with my cousin is wrong."

"How dare yo--" she was not able to finish her words when Zoi kissed her. It was so deep. His arms are tight around her like steel, crushing her body against his. He probed her mouth until she it and his tongue slid inside roughly, searching for hers in a rough but mild caress…

The intimacy made her world upside down. All of sanity went on the back her head. She's burning but she can't respond. Maybe of two things; one is that she can't believe how her body responds to Zoi and second is that Zoi was not giving her a chance to reply to him with the way his kissing her.

Whatever it was, she submitted herself to him like a slave.

Zoi broke the kiss reluctantly, "I know Greg can't make you feel the way I can Ami" he said panting.

She just stared at him in awe. Every word Zoi gave her this night seems like stimulants awaking her.

"You may now leave Zoi, please…" She looked down pointing at the door. Zoi was about to protest but decided not to, he had done too much to Ami now. And he knows she's too disturbed now.

"Ok Ami, I'm leaving, but think about everything I said. Greg can never make you feel the way I can." And with that Zoi left her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Sailormoon**

**Chapter 4 "I'm sorry ---" **

"What are you talking about?!" Greg can't help himself from shouting. He came at Ami's office early in the morning to apologize for what happened last night at the party. Then after some talks Ami just asked him to call off the wedding.

"You don't want to marry me, just because I left you last night?! I think that's ridiculous Ami!"

"It's not that Greg, it's just that, I think I need some time, everything went too fast for us. It's confusing me" she can't look into his eyes. She can never come up with a good excuse. She was never used in lying. 'What else canl I tell him? That his cousin's presence is bothering me? Or your cousin told me to think about the wedding?' she thought to herself.

"What's too fast Ami? We've been together for less than two years and your telling me was going too fast?"

"I'm sorry Greg but, if I'll marry you now, I'll just ruin your life." Ami said helplessly, she can't marry someone, if she's unsure of her feelings for him.

She took her engagement ring off and gave it to him. Greg took it from her and clenched his fist.

"It is so sudden I can hardly believe this. I don't know why you suddenly changed your mind. I'll tell the wedding coordinators to postpone the wedding till next month.

"I can never marry you Greg, I'm sorry." She lowered her head again.

"Is there any other man Ami?" His eyes scrutinizing her, searching for the answer on her face.

"There was no other man, Greg. I just found out, that my love is not enough to marry you--"

"Because you've just realized that what you felt for me was just like a sister to a brother? He said sarcastically. "Or someone is feeding you ill thoughts about me?"

Her brows furrowed "What do you mean?"

"Think about that Ami." Then he left her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Sailormoon**

**Chapter 5 "I don't want to ruin Greg's life"**

"Wow Ami! It's about time you've come to your senses." Mina said empathically. The girls went to her house right after they found out about her break up with Greg.

"Mina please, don't make Ami feel more depressed" Mako said to Mina. Ami wanted to tell Mako that what Mina said is not depressing, but decided not to.

"Don't stop her Makoto, Mina is right, it's about time you change your mind Ami." Rei said while placing her hand on hers. "Don't regret it Ami, you've just made the right decision."

"Actually Rei, I don't have any regrets. Actually I want to thank Mina, coz she was one of the persons who helped me realize what to do." She said smiling at Mina. Mina exchanged it with her so sweet smile.

"Guys, lets not make Ami remember Greg, let's order pizza and have party!" Serena said happily. Being the bubbly girl she is what else can they expect?

"You always have food in your mind." Rei said to Serena "But, I can say that you can give bright ideas once in while."

"What do you mean by that Rei?" Serena asked pouting.

Rei just said nothing and went to the phone to order food. But Serena can't just let go of what she said so, it ended up them having petty fight and Mako and her stopping them while Mina ordering pizza on the phone.

She was so lucky to have friends like them, through thick and thins, they are always there.

The night went on, and the five girls are sitting on the couch comfortably laughing at the video they were watching. When someone knocked, that made them jump off their seats.

"Who could have that be Ami?" Serena asked her

"Are you expecting someone? It's kind of late you know" Rei said walking to the door

She's not expecting anyone it's already 9:30 in the evening, and her friends knew that when it turns 9:00 she's already peacefully resting.

She heard Rei asked who the visitor is, and when her visitor told Rei who he was. Rei went to her.

"He told me his a friend of yours" Rei inquired to her.

"He? Who could that be Ami? The guy you chose over Greg?" Mina asked excitingly going to the door to have a look on her visitor.

"Mina?" she told her helplessly, of course there was no other guy, but visions of Zoi overwhelmed her.

"Oh, hello, I'm Mina a friend of Ami. Nice meeting you Zoi!" Mina said loudly for her to hear it.

She almost jerked off her chair hearing his name, and then she turned to see him. And he was there answering all Mina's question with eyes locked on hers.

"Who's this guy Ami?" Mako said giving her signals to introduce them to him.

As if waking from her trance, she walk towards him and asked why he was there.

"Aren't you first going to introduce me to them? Zoi said as if not hearing what she said.

She sighed and introduced them to each other. "Now, Zoi, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Ami" glancing at her friends and back to her. "ALONE" Zoi said firmly.

As if on cue, the girls said they have to go to the grocery to buy some more drinks for them. She told them they don't need to, but they insisted for the drinks they had were not enough. And with that they left, all of them smiling at her.

"Thanks girls, I owe you" Zoi said to them

"Don't worry Zoi, just have a good time with Ami, and take care of her" Mina said mischievously. Ami just ignored the wink Mina gave to her while closing the door.

Ami led Zoi to take a seat. And she seated across him.

"I had a talk with Greg and he told me---?"

"It's none of your business" she said to him coldly. "Our problems are private"

"It's my business, especially when I know that I was the reason why your wedding was cancelled"

"What made you think, that you were the reason for our break up?"

"Is it just because of last night?"

"I just made the right decision, I don't want to ruin Greg's life"

"For God's sake Ami. Tell me the truth."

"I love Greg, And I don't need to explain ever thing to you Zoi."

"Love Greg? If you love Greg, how come you refused to marry him just because of the kiss we had shared last night?"

She was shocked of what he said. 'What made him think that it was the kiss?' she thought. 'But, was it not Ami?' a small voice said at the back of her head.

"You brute! I did not know that you are so conceited! I decided to break up with him because of private purposes that concerns nothingabout you, so stop worrying yourself Mr. Grinvelle" she told him sarcastically.

"You can go now Mr. Grinvelle." The formality Ami was giving him makes him wince.

"Ok I'll leave you; I can see that your friends are staying the night here. That's good, tomorrow after work; make sure to lock your door. If possible, asked a friend to stay with you." Then he left.

Those last words puzzled her. She cursed Zoi for always giving her cliffies and puzzling words then leaving. But come to think of it, she was always the one asking him leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx for the reviews everyone… they are so… inspiring… thank you very much.. for a first timer like me… they all meant a lot… thanks again..**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars again.. hehehe**

**I don't own Sailormoon**

**Chapter 6 "I don't want to end the night without this…"**

The next day after work, she did not understand why, but she followed Zoi's instructions. She went home early and locked the doors of her house when she arrived there.

The night went on, but she can't help herself from worrying. She feels something wrong will happen.

When she was preparing her bed to sleep, she suddenly heard sounds of broken windows.

This terrified her. It's already ten o'clock in the evening.

"Oh God!" Someone's throwing stones on her window. Quivering, she went to the phone to call Greg, but no one answered her.

She almost jumped off her seat when somebody knocked on her door. She has no intentions of opening it, but when she heard Zoi's voice. She immediately went to open it.

"I'm glad you came." She said hugging him tightly

"What happened?" worry was all over his face.

"Someone hit my windows."

"What?! Damn it! Are you hurt?" Zoi searched her face if there were any wounds, and sighed in relief when he found none.

"I'm alright now Zoi, it's just that I was so terrified, I didn't know what to do. It tried to call Greg but he did not answer." She said while she was sobbing.

"Shhh.. it's ok now, I'm here, I won't let them hurt you."

Zoi went to her kitchen to get her some drinks to calm her more.

"Thank you Zoi." Then she reached out to get the drink from him.

" I'll spend the night here. " She choked at what he said. And raised an inquiring brow at him

" They might return, not unless they know I'm here Ami, so whether you like it or not, I'll stay here." There was authority in his voice, and the last thing she wanted to do now was to argue with him.

"Alright Zoi, you may sleep in the guest room. There are some shirts Darien left there when he and Serena stayed the night here last week."

Zoi nodded. "Go to bed Ami." She did what he said.

Zoi went to the guest room. The room was spacious enough. Ami was right; there were men's t-shirts in the closet. So he took a shower and went to the bed.

'I hope I made the right decision of staying here' he thought to himself.

It was 2 years ago when he saw her. He was just there to bring some papers to Greg, when he saw her standing in the corner of Greg's garden. He was about to introduce his self to her, when Greg told him that she was his girlfriend, that's when he decided to forget about her, but when Greg announced to him about their marriage, he thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt to properly know her. And maybe through that he can have a peace of mind. Or so, he thought.

But, everything went wrong. Their wedding was canceled, and he knew it was because of him.

And now, his there, inside her house, with the fact that there's just a wall separating her from him.

Ami stayed awake. She can't sleep. Zoi's presence in her house was making her uneasy. So, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She's thinking of what happened to her. Everything was going smoothly, she was to marry Greg, and have a peaceful and happy life with him, when out of the Blue Zoi stepped into her life.

Aside from Mina who was always saying that Greg was not right for her. It was really Zoi who made her realized that she can't marry Greg.

She's in the middle of contemplating these thoughts when Zoi found her. Ami was unaware of Zoi.

At the kitchen door entrance, Zoi looked at Ami from bottom to top. Her slender body is somewhat visible in her pajamas. 'This woman can really make me crazy… damn it….' he thought while shaking his head.

"What's wrong Ami?" She was surprised.

"N-nothing, I can't sleep. I'm sorry, I tried to creep, so that I won't wake you."

"Maybe it was the creeping that did it."

Ami looked at him; he was wearing a fitted white shirt, with his lean muscles visible. 'Hpw does it feel to touch him?' she blushed with her thoughts. He grinned when he saw her blushed when she stopped staring at his body.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll go back to bed now." She stammered and went to the door but, she almost panicked when Zoi did not give way for her.

"L-let me pass…" she can't breathe properly; she can hear her own heartbeat, racing.

"When I found out that you broke up with Greg. You made me think more of you. I can't focus on my work and I can't get you out of my damn head." Ami is not sure if she's still breathing, he's too close for comfort.

Zoi brushed her cheek gently with his knuckles, and she gasped. "Maybe I'm the antagonist in this story after all…" Zoi said leaning forward to her. "Coz I can't make it through the night, without this." And with that Zoi planted a soft kiss onto her forehead, then to her cheek, then went to her right ear lobe and nibbled it.

She is breathing hard. Then Zoi's fingers rove beneath her hair. His fingers tangled her hair and slightly pulled it, for her face to meet his. She closed her eyes in submission and she parted her lips obligingly as he claimed her mouth. His right hand moved down to her left breast. She gasped aloud, when he played with her nipple.

Zoi let go of her lips and went down to the pulse point on her neck. Then his lips lowered as it went to her breast. He caught her breast in his mouth, not minding the thin fabric of her pajamas.

"Oh Zoi.." she said thickly. He left her breast. "I know you've never felt this before."

She knew it was wrong, and she knew that they must stop it, but instead of stopping him. She reached out and claimed his mouth. Zoi replied with her kisses. Zoi kissed her hungrily. Zoi pulled her into him, as if molding their bodies to be one.

For the very first time, she felt his desires to her. She was never this close with a man. She had never allowed Greg to touch her like this. Eventhough Greg always took advances of her whenever they were alone. But, it was never like this.

She moved her body to him, wanting to feel more of him. Zoi bit her neck passionately.

"I want you Ami…" He said to her seductively. He bent and carried her bridal style. While he was carrying her, she can't help herself touching his lean muscle.

"Don't Ami; I don't have long self control, if you'll continue doing that, you'll end up getting hurt. And I don't want that to happen."

She's not thinking of getting hurt. She's thinking of how she wants him. How she longed to be touch by him. Then he laid her on her bed. He removed both their clothes without ceasing in his kisses.

A wild cry escaped from her, when he entered her. Zoi stopped for a while afraid of hurting her further, but she wrapped her leg around his waist. And this made Zoi moan. "Oh Ami…" he slowed his pace, wanting her to catch up with the rhythm, when he finally feels she can handle it he fastened his pace.

"You're mine Ami…. Mine…" He said to her possessively when they reached the climax. Ami was too shaken to even utter a word. She had experienced the perfect thing that might ever happen to her. And that's when it hit her. She love Zoi, even if they had just met, she love him.

Zoi was still on top of her, gasping for air. Then he eased his weight off her and laid beside her.

Her eyes remained shut. But she wanted to go to the other room, she can't sleep here, besdide him! She was about to stand when Zoi grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly.

"To the other room" She can't look at him.

"What's wrong with this bed? It's big enough for us"

"But…" she faced him, and she saw that he's serious.

"You're sleeping with me Ami." He pulled her back. Ami closed her eyes. She felt his right arm beneath her head and his other arm on her body.

"I've been dreaming of waking up beside you, a million times and that is what will happen." He said to her softly but firmly…


	7. Chapter 7

For those who reviewed my fic, thanx a lot. Those reviews meant a lot to me.

**Chapter 7 "tell me if I'm lying"**

Ami woke up alone the next morning. Realizing it was already late for work, she immediately get out of her bed, gathered her clothes and went to the shower. She welcomed the warm water in her aching but pleasured body.

"Breakfast is ready" Zoi said when she went to the kitchen. She just game him a shy smile. After what it seems like a never ending silence, they started to eat. And to her disappointment, Zoi didn't say anything to her; he can't even look at her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She said accusingly, only to blush furiously when she remembered why she woke up late. "My patients are surely mad at me now."

"You're not going to the hospital Ami" Zoi said to her. What happened to them last night was still apparent on her face. There was a slight bruise on her lower lip.

She abruptly stood. "I don't need your approval Zoi, I'll go to the hospital whether you like it or not."

"Not this time Ami"

She didn't have the chance to answer him back when someone knocked on her door.

"I—I don't think I can face someone right now." She does not want to talk to any one, what she just wanted to do was to cry…

"You will talk to your visitor Ami" Zoi said and there is finality in his words.

She just obliged and followed him onto the door; she was shocked when she saw who was at the door.

"And you spent the night here?" Greg angrily said to Zoi.

"Oh yeah, and I protected Ami from the guys you've sent to threaten her."

"What are you saying? It's Ami who I wanted to talk to, not you." Greg said when he noticed that she was standing there.

"Please have a seat, Greg"

Greg didn't even bother to take the seat she offered. "Ami, please try to reconsider. I know you called last night but I decided not to answer you, hoping that you'll eventually miss me." Greg said while walking towards her. "You can't blame me hon, I was hurt. But, I can't just forget everything that happened between us. I love you Ami"

She couldn't answer him.

Her silence made Greg think that she approved what he said, that she understood him, and reconsider to be with him again.

"Hon, let's just forget what happened. We can start all over again." Ami can't even make any protest when Greg reached out for her hand and kissed it. What she was thinking is that, she can't be fooled by those words. "I still want us to be married hon"

"And be the father of my child?" Zoi said sarcastically. Both Ami and Greg turned to him. "What noble love you have Greg."

Greg furiously looked at him, not believing in what he said. "That's not true! Ami is not a type of girl who will---"

"Look at her Greg" Zoi told him. "And, tell me if I'm lying."

When Greg looked at her, Ami just closed her eyes. She was not the innocent Ami she used to be. Zoi had turned her to be a woman. What she did not understand was that, why Zoi said these things to Greg.

'Maybe because of his protective instinct for her, thinking that I might accept Greg again' she thought

"You whore…!" Greg said while raising his hand to hurt her.

But Zoi stopped Greg's hand and slowly but painfully brought it down.

"Don't you dare…" Zoi said dangerously. "Go home Greg. Ami will never marry you, and you'll never see her again, she will come with me when I go home tomorrow.

"If you think you out stand me Zoi, then you're wrong! You're very wrong Zoi!" Greg shouted to Zoi.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Sailormoon**

**Chapter 8 " You'll marry me!"**

"Why did you say that?" Ami said confusely

"Because, you're not saying anything!" he snapped.

"What I meant was that, why did you say, I-I might---be---preg—"

"Why? Did we have protection last night?" Zoi said sarcastically

She felt her cheeks flushed. She felt so foolish.

"It just happened once…" she said hopelessly

"Maybe what you meant was _one at a time_, but I won't take chances Ami." Zoi was really angry now. 'What does Ami think? That what happened to them was just a one night stand?' he thought furiously.

"You'll marry me."

"What?!" her eyes widened "Why?"

"Why? Because as of now, knowing Greg he'll spread ill rumors about us spending the night together!"

"Greg's not like that." she said 'Can Greg really do such a thing?' then she remembered what Zoi said earlier about Greg sending the guys who threatened her last night.

Zoi smirked. "You really don't know my cousin huh, and I can tell he can even do worse"

" I—I don't even know you---" she said hopelessly.

"But it didn't stop you from responding to my kisses"

Her cheeks blushed furiously. " I---" she stammered..

"I know I can't force you to marry me. But, whenever you're pregnant, the child is mine."

Ami can't say anything… everything were too confusing now.

"But, you don't love me Zoi… Greg does…"

"Love you? Do you really know what does love means Ami? You don't even know if you love my cousin… how come you know that he loves you?"

"I—I don't know Zoi… this is wrong…" She said while shaking her head. How can she marry Zoi?

Zoi smirked. "I can give you what you want Ami, this…" and with that Zoi kissed her possessively, and Ami can't do anything but to melt in his arms. All of what happened last night went through her mind again. The passion they shared, his hands caressing her… every thing.

She moaned with his touches.

Zoi pulled himself from her, and gazed at her. "You want me Ami, admit it."

She blushed and lowered her head. She was trapped and there's no way out.

"You'll marry me Ami, and that's final. We'll be leaving tomorrow, and you'll be staying in my place." Zoi said authoritatively.

She can't say anything. A part of her was confused, but a part of her was somewhat excited of the fact that she'll be married with Zoi.

She fell in love with a total stranger. She gave herself to him willingly.

'But why does Zoi want to marry her?' she thought 'Maybe he loves her' and shake her head with her last thoughts.

"And mind you Ami" Zoi said with her silence "I don't take visits from ex-boyfriends"

"What?!!!" the four girls said almost histerically.

Ami called her friends and asked them to come over her house. Without hesitations the girls went to her house. And then she announced the surprising news, of her planning to get married again.

"You're getting married? I thought you already cancelled you marriage with Greg?" Rei said impatiently.

Ami shook her head. "No, not with Greg…"

"Not with Greg? With whom? To the guy you've chosen over Greg?" it was Serena.

"Uhmmm… kinda like that.." she said lowering her gaze.

"With Zoi?" Mina said. Expecting her to answer 'yes'.

She just lowered her head more, to hide her blush.

"I knew it!!! It's Zoi isn't he?" Mina said loudly without minding Mako's dagger looks.

"I knew it! I knew it! It really is Zoi!!! Oh my God Ami!!! I'm soooo happy for you!!!" Mina said as if nothings wrong with her sudden marriage with Greg's cousin.

"Mina please… I think Ami needs a lot of explanation to do. It's not so possible that you and Zoi suddenly wanted to get married, especially if you've just met." Mako said.

"Not unless, you've been seeing each other even if you're still engage with Greg." Rei said bluntly.

"Rei!!" Serena exasperated. "Ami's not like that"

"No, Serena, it's ok.. But Rei, Zoi and I just met... And---"

"I'm sorry Ami, it's just that it is so sudden." Rei said apologetically.

"I know, but Zoi asked me to marry him ( 'if asked was the right term for it' she thought) and I accepted it."

"Guys. Let's not ask Ami, it's her decision, and we are just here to support her, right?" Mako said to them.

"Yeah!!! And besides I really think Zoi suits you more than that no good Greg!!" Mina said with eyes gleaming at her. "So, now let's enjoy Ami's bridal shower!!"

"Yeah!!" ever one said while preparing the things for their small bridal shower.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Sailormoon.

Thanks for your reviews they are all inspiring…

Hope you'll review more guys…

**Chapter 9 "I like Zoi Ami----"**

The next morning Ami, stayed in Zoi's place. His place was large, larger than hers to be exact. He even has his own library, which what enthralled Ami a lot.

Zoi told her to stay in one of the guestrooms, since they were not married yet.

Zoi's place was comfortable for her. The maids were so nice to her. And, Zoi especially made a room for her to be her clinic. And this made her happier. She can't give up her profession easily. She dreamt of being a doctor and not Zoi nor Greg can take that away from her.

When she does not have any patients, she always stayed at the library. And it is where Zoi will found her after his work.

Zoi was a little bit busy these past few days. He told her that he missed a lot of work when he went to visit Greg.

"Are you ready for our wedding tomorrow?" Zoi said to her while they were having dinner. After a month and a few days of preparations, their wedding will be tomorrow.

Ami just stared at Zoi, and she just nodded.

"Good, I want you to go too bed early. I don't want a bride with lack of sleep." Zoi said grinning at her.

On the day of their wedding…

"Oh Ami you look so beautiful!!!" Mina cheerfully said to her.

She's wearing a simple tube dress that accentuated her curves more. It is elegantly embroidered with crystals, thanks for Serena-chan who designed it especially for her.

She's also wearing a light make up, done by her ever dearest friend Rei.

"Oh shut up Mina, your making my ears hurt, stop squealing." Rei dangerously said to her, but proud of her masterpiece.

She was not troubled by the wedding preparations; coz Zoi told her to contact the people she wanted to organize their wedding.

She asked Mina to sing for her wedding day, Serena to design her gown, Rei volunteered for her make up and Mako-chan for the food in the reception. She's so lucky having great talented friends.

She remembered back then, when she and Greg were setting up their wedding. Greg did not want any of her friends to take charge of anything, it was almost…. Or actually, it was all Greg's plans that were followed.

"Ami? Ami what's wrong?" concern was all over Rei's face.

"Don't tell me you're still having wedding jitters, Ami?" Mina said to her.

" No, I-I just remembered Greg…"

"What?! Come on Ami!!! Of all people, why Greg?" Mina exaggeratedly asked.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Duh.. Mina… his her ex-fiancé and also her groom's cousin."

Ami gulped in Rei's statement, so even her friends think that this wedding is awkward.

But that is not what Rei meant, Rei being the tactless girl she is, did not imply any meaning to her words.

When she went down the stairs of Zoi's place, she saw him gazed at her. She was pleased when she saw amusement and admiration in his green eyes.

The wedding ceremony went on. Ami did not feel any uneasiness during the ceremony. As a matter of fact she felt really comfortable. Whenever Zoi would thought she was getting bored, he would brush his knuckles on her arm, making her quiver, and it will end up with Zoi plastering a mischievous grin and she blushing furiously.

When the priest announced they were newly weds already, the crowds cheered to them, everyone yelling 'kiss!' or 'Your so damn lucky Zoi!' or 'come on Ami! Don't be shy.. kiss him!' and that she was sure was Mina.

Zoi stepped closer to her and held her. "Can't make them wait, sugar" And with that he claimed her mouth. The kiss only took a while, but she almost melted with that.

"Easy sugar" Zoi whispered to her thickly. "We'll have a lot more of that later."

And with that she felt her cheeks heated. "Zoi, please don't tease." She said in a low voice. Ashamed of what he was implying.

Zoi just laughed at her comment. "Come on Ami, let's go to our friends."

At the reception, Serena went to Ami.

"Ami.." Serena said signaling her to talk privately.

With that, Ami excused herself from Zoi.

Zoi just nodded at her and smiled to Serena.

"Just bring her back, or I'll miss her." Zoi said winking at her friend.

"Sure Zoi, just for a moment" Serena said giggling.

Ami just rolled her eyes.

When they were alone.

"Ami, are you happy?" Serena asked her.

She just stared at her for a moment, searching for an answer deep within her. She wanted to say 'yes' 'yes, I am so happy, but can't find the courage to say it to her friend."

"It's ok Ami, I'm not forcing you to answer me, maybe, you're still confused, but I can feel that you are, you are a lot happier now, than when you were with Greg."

Ami smiled at her.

"I like Zoi Ami" Serena said to her afterwards. "I really like him for you. And I know that he can make you happy." Then she hugged her.

"Thanks Serena"

'I hope everything you said was right Serena' she thought


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 "Maybe… it was destiny….**

Morning after their wedding, Ami woke up alone in their bed. While taking her shower, she remembered what happened last night.

When they were in their room, or should I say in Zoi's room. Ami was the first one who took a shower to remove all of her make-ups and to refresh her, and then Zoi followed next to her.

Ami went to the mirror to comb her hair. She feels nothing but nervousness; she can loudly hear her heart pounding. When Zoi went out of the bathroom, she couldn't help herself from blushing; she intently gazed at her "husband", his wearing nothing but his boxer's shorts

'Ami! Please, stop thinking of such things… Don't act like a teenager girl who had seen her crush naked.' She scolded herself.

When she lifted her gaze, she was shocked to see Zoi staring at her, amusement all over his face. 'Damn it Ami. You're caught!' She thought.

Zoi gave her a smirked, which made her blush harder. Then Zoi went to their bed.

Ami can't move; it's as if she was glued in the chair where she was sitting.

"Ami, please have a sleep, It's been a long day for the both of us, and I know your also tired like me, so please let's just go to sleep." Zoi suddenly said.

So she followed what he said, she went to the other side of the bed and laid there. When she closed her eyes, she felt Zoi shifted his body to face her, and to her surprise Zoi, hugged her and she tried to move, "Be still, I have lot of things to do tomorrow. And I need to wake up early" and with that, Ami just sighed and comfortably rest in Zoi's arms.

"Zoi…" she said.

"Hmm…"

"Good night…"

Even if her eyes were shut she knew Zoi smiled, "Good night Mrs. Grinvelle"

**End of Flashback.**

Remembering last night, she felt a tinge of disappointment. She can't help herself from asking. 'Why didn't Zoi consummate their marriage?' Then she angrily shook off the thought.

She went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for her.

"Miss Ami, Mr. Zoi went to work early, may I ask what you want for breakfast?" asked Naru one of Zoi's maids. Naru was the one closest to her, maybe because they are at the same age, and the latter has a very cheerful attitude just like Serena.

"Anything Naru, and thank you, and please… just call me Ami" She said.

Naru just smiled and nodded.

"By the way, did Zoi tell you if he'll be here for lunch?" Zoi commonly stayed home for lunch, then go to work again after.

"He didn't tell me, but maybe he will be here for lunch, especially now that he knows someone is waiting for him." Naru said to her with wide smile that made Ami blushed.

"Oh, Naru please stop teasing.."

"I'll go prepare your breakfast Ami." And Naru left her.

**At Zoi's office**

"Wow! Zoi, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at your honeymoon?" Nephrite his best friend and co-worker asked him.

"I have lot of things to do here Neph" He just said casually.

Neph knows his friend too much; he knew that, that statement meant dismissal, but being the stubborn one like he is.

"Come on Zoi, don't be such a spoiler. What did Ami say about you working the day after your wedding?"

"What else will she say? Being the submissive woman that she is, she can never say no."

Nephrite just smiled. True, Ami is just like that, submissive, sweet, shy and a woman of few words. At first he was shocked to know that his bestfriend was getting married, and it surprised him more when he learned that the one his friend was marrying was none other than Dr. Ami Mizuno, Makoto his girlfriend's best friend.

Nephrite just laughed. "Yeah Ami will never say no, that's why your so lucky Zoi."

Zoi just smiled a genuine smile. " I know…"

But, at the back of his mind, he's disappointed last night when he said to Ami he would work today, he silently prayed that Ami would refuse and would tell him to stay, but it didn't happen.

"You really are lucky Zoi; Ami is a very rare find, so treasure her."

"Thanks Neph.." His lucky to have supporting friends like Neph, Jed, Dar and Kunz. He was even surprised when he found out that Ami's friends were the one, his friends were head over heels crazy for.

'Maybe… it was destiny' he thought.

Ami is in the living room watching some movie, she glanced at the clock on the side table, it was almost two o'clock in the afternoon, but Zoi haven't gone home yet.

"Ami, aren't you going to take your lunch yet? It's already past lunch time." Naru said to her worriedly.

"No Naru, I'll just wait for Zoi, besides I'm not yet hungry." Naru just nodded and left her.

Then the door bell rang, she was excited at the thought it might be Zoi.

"Ami you have a visitor." Naru said to her.

"Is it one of the girls?" She thought that Mina and the rest might want to know how she was doing.

"No, it was Greg, Zoi's cousin"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks everyone… I am hoping to finish this as soon as I can, for classes are about to start!!**

**Chapter 11 "Zoi does not love you Ami---"**

"How are you Ami?" Greg said when she approached him.

She smiled, she was glad to see him; after all he was still her friend. "I'm fine, how bout you Greg?"

Greg just smiled sourly at her. "I went to your office in the hospital, but they said to me that you've resigned already, just before the wedding."

"Yeah, Zoi and I decided to just have my private clinic here." She declared.

"Are you all right here, Ami? Don't you have any problems? Is Zoi treating you right?" Greg asked while moving closer towards her.

In response she took a little step backward. "What do you mean by that?" she asked chuckling. "Of course I'm all right here."

"I'm sorry for what I've done hon. I've done that coz I can't accept the fact that you'll leave me. And to make it worse, you've chosen Zoi my good for nothing cousin over me"

She just smiled a little. "Past is past Greg, I'm not mad at you, you've done it by anger…"

"I still love you Ami" Greg said to her almost sincerely. "I still love you in spite of the fact that you're now married to my cousin."

"Greg please..."

"Zoi does not love you Ami! He just wanted to get even with me!"

She was shocked "What do you mean Greg?"

He smirked "Ever since were ten years old, Zoi and I never really get along. He was too envious of me, coz I almost have everything, money, intelligence, good looks, a happy family, everything, unlike him who have nothing more than his inheritance."

"So he wanted to take everything from me.He wanted to prove to me tht his so much better than me, so he took you away from me, knowing the fact that I love you so much Ami! So please come back to me." Greg continued walking towards her.

Ami does not want to believe a single word Greg said "That's not true Greg! My husband's not like that. Zoi will never do that…" She said tears dwelling in her eyes.

"You don't know anything Ami, he---"

"You heard my wife's decision Greg." Zoi's voice echoed inside the room. They both turned to the door, Zoi went beside his wife. "And let me tell you, that from now on, you are forbidden to step into my territory." Zoi said dangerously.

"I hate you Zoi, leave Ami out of this! This fight is just between you and me!" Greg said to him bitterly.

"Get out Greg!" He commanded.

"Ami will return to me Zoi, and I'm sure of that, you can't love her as much as I do!" Greg said while walking towards the door.

"Did he hurt you?" Zoi said and brushed his knuckles onto her cheeks.

She shook her head.

A moment of silence filled the room. But Ami can't help to clarify what Greg said. "About everything Greg said, is that true?"

Zoi just remained silent for a moment. "Forget everything what Greg said Ami, he'll never bother you again."

But she does not care about Greg, what she wanted to know is about Zoi, everything about him, his past, his relationship with Greg, and why does Greg hate him that much. She wanted to ask him more.

But she was shocked when Zoi slowly bent forward and carried her in his arms. And he started walking up the stairs.

"H-hey!" she said "put me down"

"Be still, if we both fall it's your fault." Zoi said mischievously.

When they got in to their room, Zoi took her to the bathroom.

"Zoi!"

"Let's bathe together, sweetheart." He said to her huskily, taking off her clothes one by one. "Do your share, take off my clothes too." He commanded her.

At first she was just amused by his husband's action but she followed him afterwards, and in record time they were both naked. She felt hot in spite of the cold water coming out of the shower. She felt his expert hands exploring her every curve, his lips tasting every inch of her. And, when his lips met hers, she silently moaned for more.

And it both took them to the edge of the world.

She couldn't remember when they drifted back to reality, when she opened her eyes, she saw her husband looking at her.

She just smiled at him, and she heard her stomach grumble, which made her blush.

Zoi eyed at her. "Did you wait for me for lunch?"

She nodded. "I thought it would be nice to have lunch with you, since we've just got married and---" she blushed furiously.

"My oh my…" Zoi said shaking his head. "Damn that business meeting with my investors. Because of that I kept my beautiful wife waiting for me."

He then got out of the shower together with her. "Let's get dress and then let's eat."

After eating together, Zoi told her he have to do something in the library. He stayed there for a long time, but when he got to their room, he lay beside her and turned her to him.

"I want to love you again Ami…" he whispered to her thickly.

And with just those words, the heat spread all over her body again and they both fell into silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 "I—I don't think I can tell him yet."**

Few weeks later…

Ami woke up late; and she decided to have a day off of her clinic.

"Good afternoon Ami!" Serena greeted her when she went down the stairs.

"Serena?" She blinked, and not just Serena but the rest of the gang.

"Guys! I'm so glad you're all here" she said hugging them.

"Ami! We decided to come over so we can have some chit-chats while eating the lunch Mako prepared for us." Serena informed her.

She just smiled, realizing it's really been a while since she'd seen her best friends.

"How are you Ami? Why did you wake up so late? As far as I know you're a morning person. It's past one and… Hmmm…" Mina said while placing a finger on her chin as if thinking of something, then giving her a mischievous grin. "Maybe you and Zoi spent the whole night together…and… doing… some …. you know what I mean…" Mina said

"Mina, you just don't know anything but to tease." She said blushing, though Mina was stating the truth…

And they all laughed.

"Ami you looked pale, are you feeling well?" Rei said suddenly, when her blush faded off.

She wanted to say she's not feeling well, and she does not want to eat anything, but she doesn't want to miss this moment.

She just shook her head "No Rei, maybe it's just because I'm not used waking up this late."

They seemed unconvinced but when she led them to the kitchen, and Serena cheerfully told them stories about not so important things. The issue of her pale skin was then forgotten

-----------

When they were all in the dining room, eating the lunch Makoto prepared for them.

"Ami, don't you like the food?" Mako asked when she noticed that she didn't even touch her food.

"No, it's just that---" but she couldn't finish her statement when she felt sick. She immediately went to the sink and threw up.

When she stopped, she wiped her face and turned to her friends. She looked at their confused or should I say amused states.

"Oh my God Ami!!!" Serena said while rushing towards her, enveloping her in an overwhelming hug.

"Ami? Are you pregnant?" Mako asked her, when she realized Ami was not moving.

"I--I don't know…" the thoughts lingering in her mind, she does not know whether to feel happy or not. But these past few days she always feel sick and she always wanted to sleep.

And she's missing her period!

"Maybe you are… that's the same thing I've experienced when I was pregnant with Rini." Serena said to her.

She closed her eyes. 'Will Zoi be happy, if I am pregnant?' that was the first question that troubled her.

"I think I'll go to Jessica tomorrow (her OB-GYNE friend)" she declared.

"When are you planning to tell Zoi?" Rei asked, being the instinctive and conclusive girl that she is, she does not want to go to a conclusion that Ami does not want to tell Zoi, but when Rei saw Ami's face. She was almost certain she does not have any plans of telling her husband.

"Yeah Ami! He'll be happy to learn this!" Mina said while placing a hand on her flat stomach…

"Ooohhhh…there's a little Zoi or little Ami here!' Mina squealed. "I can't wait till he or she will be born. Ami, I think we have to go shopping for your baby!"

"Mina your exaggerating…" Mako calming down Mina.

"When are you planning to tell Zoi?" Rei asked once again.

Ami winced the second time with Rei's question.

"I—I don't think I can tell him yet." She said.

"Why not Ami? Are you and Zoi having problems?" Serena asked with concern all over her face.

She stayed quiet. 'Why does she want to keep it from Zoi? Will Zoi be glad if his going to be a father? Does Zoi really love me?' those thoughts were the one replaying in her head.

"Maybe Ami, just wants to surprise Zoi, Ne.. Ami?" Rei said to the rescue.

Ami just nodded absentmindedly 'thank you Rei'

"Don't worry Ami, we'll go with you tomorrow, to confirm if you really are pregnant." Rei added while placing a hand over Ami's shoulder.

The three girls just stared at each other then to Rei who just nodded. Silently telling them to just comfort Ami and leave the unnecessary questions behind.

Ami's friends were like mine… they don't ask questions of how, why and when, they are just there to listen and to comfort… love you guys…

**To the follwing, thank you for your reviews… **

**supersaiyanx**

**FilmMaker1690**

**asga**

**raye85**

**Luvdarain5**

**aldoraspritelette**

**and to those who read this fic of mine…thanx…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 "Ami!!!"**

After going to the doctor the next morning, confirming her current state. She just slumped in the couch and sat there musing how to tell Zoi that she's pregnant.

Of the three months Zoi and Ami were together, she never heard him say the word 'I love you' to her. Yes, he was a very caring husband, he always have time for her in spite of his busy schedule. But still, she needed a strong proof of his love for her. Doesn't she?

She's contemplating these thoughts when Naru asked her if she can go to Zoi's office.

"Why? Did Zoi forget something?" Ami asked

"Yeah, Sir Zoi just called a while ago, he asked where you were and I told him you went to the market with your friends. So he told me to bring these papers to him, he said he needed it in his meeting this afternoon." The Naru said to her.

"I see, I'll bring that to him Naru." Ami said, she know where her husband office is, coz Zoi took her there last time. That's when almost all of his employees were shocked; they did not know that their boss was married well not until that time.

Naru was a bit hesitant at first, she asked if she can go with her, but Ami declined. She can do it by herself; she'll just take her car with her.

While walking in the parking space of the building where Zoi's office is located, Ami felt someone was following her, this send fears all over her. When she turned around she saw a man in a leather jacket walking behind her. In instinct she quickened her pace. She can't see any people in the parking area. She can't ask anyone for help. When she felt that the man was still following her.

When she felt the man was near her, she ran, but to her shocked he grabbed her hair. She became frantic and she asked for help, but it seems no one can hear her. She tried to turn and face his abductor.

The man lost his balance. And knowing that this is her opportunity she pushed the guy off and ran for her life.

When she turned her head over her shoulder to look at the man,who was still following her. She went to the stairs "Oh no!" she said helplessly, she just prayed that someone will see her and help her. While, frantically going down the stairs she tried to see if the man was still following her, but in doing so, she lost her balance and she fell on the stairs. When she was on the floor she closed her eyes 'Oh my God, please don't let him do anything to me.'

"Ami!!!" Kunzite yelled when he saw what happened. He heard some noise in the basement and when he checked out what it is, he was shocked to see Ami lying on the floor, half conscious.

"Kunzite… help me, where's Zoi" she said almost inaudible.

That's when he told the guards to call Zoi and he took Ami to the company's clinic.

Zoi's head is aching due to some troubles with their investors. They're giving him a headache. They can't agree with the amount they needed for the release of their new product. 'And damn these people are so hard to convince' he thought.

There's also this one thought bothering him. Last night when he went home, he saw Ami lying in their bed. He went to the other side to touch her. When she realized he had come home she abruptly got up and asked him if he wanted dinner. But he didn't bother to answer her, he just stared at her. It seems like she cried and, even in the dim light of the lampshade he can see she looks pale.

"What's wrong Ami? You look pale" He asked with concern he's not used in seeing her like this. Her skin has its own glow, her lips kissable, but now, she looks sick and he can even have a glimpse of tears in her eyes.

"Nothings wrong Zoi. I'm fine, Its just a mild fever." And she faked a sneeze.

Zoi didn't buy that but, preferred to not question her anymore, she'll tell him eventually. Zoi got up and went to the bathroom and located some paracetamols.

"Here take this…" Zoi told her. But she refused to take it knowing that she might be pregnant, she knew it would not be healthy for her baby if she takes medications now.

"Are you sure youre ok?" Zoi repeated.

"I'm sure Zoi, don't worry." Then she stood up leaving a puzzled Zoi in their bed.

----------

End of flashback

--------------

'Damn it where's Naru? Where are my files?' he thought running a finger on his head. Then he heard a commotion outside and he saw Neph breathing rapidly looking at him.

"What's with you?" He can't help but ask.

"Zoi you need to come with me, It's Ami…."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 "Ami… please don't be stubborn." **

'Damn it where's Naru? Where are my files?' he thought running his fingers on his hair. Then he heard a commotion outside, then Neph came in the room breathing rapidly.

"What's with you?" He can't help but ask.

"Zoi you need to come with me, It's Ami…."

"Ami! Oh God Ami" Zoi said while embracing her tightly.

When Neph told him Ami had an accident, he abruptly left his damn meeting, and immediately went to her.

"Zoi…" it's as if she can't breathe because of his embrace. Zoi is squeezing her hard…really hard. But then she found comfort there, in his strong arms, so she sagged into his arm and that's when she cried. She's worried of her baby's health and she's terrified of the thought that someone wanted to kill her.

"Are you all right? What happened? Why are you here? Why did you go here alone? Are you hurt?" Zoi asked continuously making Neph and Kunz smile amusedly.

"I-I'm fine Zoi" she said while sobbing.

"One at a time Zoi.. You're too worried.." Neph said grinning

"What happened?" Zoi said to his friends, neglecting their comments.

"I heard some noise at the parking space, and when I checked what's going on, I saw Ami lying on the floor. She fell off the stairs." Kunzite said.

"What?! Are you hurt?" Zoi asked while checking her.

"Don't worry Zoi, the nurse said she just had minor scratches and bruises." Kunz informed him

"But, if you are really that worried, why don't we go to the hospital for some x-ray or something" Neph added.

Zoi turned to her. "His right Ami, it will be best if we go to the hospital"

"No… I don't think that would be necessary." Ami said shaking her head. If she'll go to the hospital, there will be a higher chance of Zoi finding out her current state, and she's not yet ready for that.

"Ami… please don't be stubborn."

"No, Zoi I think it will be better if we call the police"

"Police?" Zoi asked looking at her confusedly.

She nodded, "You see Zoi, I came here to bring you the files you needed for your meeting, but…" she said suddenly feeling she wanted to cry again.

"Ami…" Zoi said hugging her.

"Zoi, someone tried to kill me."

Zoi was taken aback and directly looked at her.

"What?"

"Someone tried to kill me Zoi." Ami said crying. Kunzite and Neph looked at each other and as if on cue they left the room to call the police.

"What did you say?" Then Ami narrate what happened, while sobbing. She can heard Zoi cursed when she elaborated the details and how the man could've killed her if Kunzite did not appear that time.

'Damn that guy for hurting my Ami,' Zoi thought

"Zoi, I wanna go home…" Ami said she's tired and her baby needs some rest.

'Tomorrow I'll go to Jessica to check my baby's condition' she thought warily.

"Let's go" Zoi said while picking her bridal style.

"Don't you have any meetings Zoi?" she asked while nestling her head on his broad chest.

"Damn it Ami! How can I focus in that meeting if I know that my wife was almost killed by some lunatics?"

Ami lowered her head. "Sorry and thank you Zoi." 'and I love you..' and she fell a sleep on his arms with the last three words left unspoken.

Kinda short?? Hehe sorry That's all I got…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 "--You mean Greg Winsford? As in, Sir Zoi's cousin?"**

After the incident when Ami was almost killed. Zoi asked Naru to never leave her side. She even asked the Serena and the others to always accompany her, even if she'll just go to the market.

Even if she thinks that Zoi is exaggerating things, she can't help but to be gratified by Zoi's affections towards her. 'But still his not telling me he loves me' Ami thought.

'Aren't there enough proofs Ami?' One side of her brain told her

'But still, actions will be stronger if he'll tell me' she debated

'He will not marry you if he does not love you?'

'But, what if Greg was right? That it's just Zoi's plan to take revenge on him, and why was Zoi depriving her of her right to know his past.'

Whenever she'll ask Zoi about his situation with Greg he'll just say "It's better for you to not be involve" or "Don't bother yourself with unimportant things" and whatsoever.

She was in this state when Zoi went out of the bathroom after a cold shower.

"So, my wife is now awake" he said while putting on his pants.

" Zoi, I want to tell you something…" she said looking at him.

"What is it wife?" Zoi said putting his long sleeve polo on.

She opened her mouth; 'I'm pregnant' she wanted to say those words, but has no words came out.

"What is it?"

"Do you have plenty of things to do at work?" She sighed, 'Why can't I tell him he has the right to know'

"Yes. Why?"

"Can I come with you?" 'Maybe I can tell him later, right! Maybe over dinner…'

There was silence.

"It's ok if you don't want, I'll just stay here." She said lowering your head.

"It's not that. It's just that… Don't you have patients to attend to today?"

She gently shook her head. "I told my patients that I need a vacation"

Zoi looked at her. "Ok, go get dress then."

She smiled at him 'Ill tell him over dinner' and she immediately took a shower.

Zoi's office…

"Ami just stay here in my office, if you're bored, you may watch movies there." Zoi said pointing at the DVD player. "Yuki, (his secretary) kindly assist my wife if ever she needs anything"

"Yes, Sir" Yuki said winking at Ami.

"We'll have lunch together ok, I'll be right here after the meeting. Just wait for me"

"Don't worry Zoi, I'll wait here, just don't worry about me, I'll be fine here, especially now that I'm Yuki" She already met her husband's secretary, when Zoi toured her in his office back then. She learned that Yuki once had a crush with her husband, but decided to get over him when she met her boyfriend. Yuki is so cheerful and she never ran out of jokes, which are why she enjoyed talking with her.

"Sir Zoi is kinda busy ne, Ms ami?" Yuki said, placing a coffee on the table.

"Thanks, Yuki." She took a sip

"I've heard you had an accident. And I'm glad that you're now fine"

"Who do you think is the suspect Ms. Ami? I mean, is there anyone who has a grudge against you? Or even to Sir Zoi?"

Now that she mentioned that, she did wonder who has any reason to do things to her like that. 'Who wants to kill me?'

"Well? Ms. Ami?" Yuki said waking her from her trance.

"I don't know Yuki, I don't know anyone in their right mind to do such things."

"Hmmm…. How bout your ex-boyfriend Ms. Ami? Or Sir Zoi's ex-girlfriend?"

She looked at her. 'Does Greg have anything to do with it?'

"No, I don't think Greg will do such a thing" She said taking a sip again.

"Greg? You mean Greg Winsford? As in, Sir Zoi's cousin?" Yuki asked her wide eyed.

"Yes. Why?" She asked. She wondered what so shocking about that.

"Well, how bout that! Last time it was Sir Zoi's girlfriend who eloped with Sir Greg, and now it was the other way around. History does repeat itself; just that it was the vise versa!"

"What do you mean? Zoi's girlfriend eloped with Greg?" She does not know anything about this. As a matter of fact she does not know many things about her husband.

"You mean you don't know? Oh my God! Kill me now! Or else Sir Zoi will" Yuki said frantic.

"No, Yuki please tell me. I have the right to know."

"But, why don't you just ask Sir Zoi?"

Ami lowered her head, she wanted to ask Zoi but he does not want to talk anything about his past. For him, it was unimportant.

Yuki sighed. "Ok, fine, I'll tell you what I know" The secretary said making Ami smile.

"It's like this..uhmmm well… Sir Zoi uhmm… had a girlfriend, her name was Michelle, and she was really pretty, intelligent, sophisticated and so modern.

'Modern and sophisticated, which is so unlike me' she thought.

They were about to get married when, she eloped with Sir Greg, they went out of the country leaving Sir Zoi completely devastated. I was here then, and I saw how everything changed Sir Zoi, how Sir Zoi became grumpy, lonely… you know. I can't blame him, he was about to get married and his cousin took his bride away."

Ami gasped, it's just like what happened to them. 'Is this what Greg was talking about?'

"What happened to Michelle?"

"She died; others said she had an accident, while others said she committed suicide."

"Oh my God….how did Zoi take it?"

"That time, Sir Zoi was over them."

"I see…. Why didn't Zoi tell me this?" she said, she does not want to conclude that Zoi was only using her to get revenge from Greg. 'But what Zoi did is almost like what Greg did' she thought feeling like she wanted to cry.

"Don't worry Ms. Ami, Maybe Sir Zoi has a good plan that's why he didn't tell you, or maybe he just wanted you to be ready."

"Maybe…" she felt so exhausted just knowing these things.

"Ms. Ami, please don't bother yourself with these things, this is what I know for a fact that you had changed Sir Zoi, the Mr. moody and gloomy Zoi was completely gone when he got married to you." Yuki said comforting her.

"Thanks Yuki" Ami forced a smile. "Please don't tell Zoi you told me this, ok?"

Yuki just confusedly nodded, but didn't say anything.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon 

Chapter 16 "thanks Rei."

Three days went on and Ami just can't help but to feel depressed on all the revelations Yuki told her. 

After Yuki told her everything, she pretended to act normal, even if deep inside her, confusion and hurt of the revelations were eating her. And the plan to tell Zoi of her current state was forgotten.

"Ami, what's wrong?" Zoi asked when he noticed that Ami weren't listening a bit about their conversation. His been talking to her for about thirty minutes, about his plan of going out of town with her to relax, but it seems that she was not paying attention to anything he said at all.

" I'm sorry Zoi, I did not catch your last words." She said waking up from her deep thinking.

"Are you okay Ami? You've been like that recently. You're always spacing out. Tell me what's wrong?" 

'He had noticed, Am I that transparent?' she thought. 

"I'm okay Zoi, nothing's bothering me." And she forced a smile.

"But you weren't listening to me, I've been discussing here for half an hour and it seems that you didn't catch any of what I said" he is loosing his temper. It is obvious that there is something wrong but why does Ami keep on hiding it from him? Was he not her husband? Does he not have the prerogative to know what's bothering his beautiful wife's mind?

"Oh, I was listening Zoi." Ami said defensively. 'I hope he'll not ask me hwat was he saying coz I'll surely can't answer' she thought warily.

"If you are, then what was I saying a while ago?" 

Ami bit her lip… 'I saw that coming' she sighed… and averted her gaze from him. "I'm sorry Zoi…." 

"I can't believe this" Zoi said shaking his head. Why can't she tell her what's wrong. 'Am I not that important?' 'Am I not still a part of you Ami?' his forehead creases. 'This is what I get in forcing a woman to marriage.' He sighed. 

"You better rest Ami, I'll just go to the study room to fix some files." And he took his leave, preventing himself from taking a glance of Ami, it's hurting him when she's like that.

Ami bowed hear head and cried. 'I'm sorry Zoi, how can I tell you all these things that troubling me? How can I tell you that I don't want to lose you? How can I tell you I love you, Zoi? How?'

Then suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello Ami, this is Rei, I just wanted to know if you went to your doctor? What did the doctor said about your baby's condition? and…" Rei heard her sniff.

"Are you crying?" she inquired. She and the girls are not that dense not to notice that their friend has problems. Many things are troubling them about Ami, specially the reason why she has not told Zoi about her condition yet. 

"No, Rei I just have a cold. And Jessica (her OB-Gynecologist friend) told me that there was no problem with my baby, she was glad that I did not bleed and she gave me medicines." she said hoping that her ever sensitive friend will forget the question about her crying.

"That's good, anyways, why are you cring Ami? Is something the matter?" Rei asked again.

"No, Rei told you I just have a cold." She repeated and sniffed again.

'That did it! She can't lie to me! It is even obvious in her voice that she is crying for God's sake!' Rei thought. 

"Damn it Ami! Don't give me those lies! There is something wrong and we know it. All of us are worried about you. It's Zoi right? Is he hurting you?" she can't help but ask, 'I can't think of any other reasons.'

"No Rei it's not Zoi, I… I… I just don't know what to do…" she cried.

"Oh Ami, You know you can always tell us what's wrong." 

"I know Rei, can I come to your house tomorrow? I'll tell you everything." 

"Of course Ami, I'll be glad to; do you want me to inform all the girls so that you may talk to them also?"

"No, it would be better if I'll talk to you first." She smiled. It would be better to talk to one of them first, if they all find out at the same time, they will surely be giving her different opinions and advices which can confuse her more. 

"Alright then, rest first Ami, worrying too much is bad for your baby's health, you know that."

"Yeah, thanks Rei"

Sorry for the super late update… hehehe and also, sorry for my wrong grammars and spelling. And, thanks to all who reviewed this fic. I hope that you'll like this fic till the end.  

supersaiyanx: I'm glad you found it interesting.. thanx!!

FilmMaker: Your constructive criticisms mean a lot to me!! Thank u very much!!

aldoraspritelette: I also don't want to lose the baby, hehehehe glad that you supported every chapters of my fic, hope you'll like it till the end. And also, thanks for reviewing my reijed fic. Lastly, I like you twin sailor soldiers fic. 

asga: yeah it's complicated.. I was also shocked that I was able to made it like this… hahaha but that is also the reason it took me a while in updating this fic… hahahaha

theyorker: I'm sorry bout the grammar, I know I was irresponsible for publishing chapter 1 to 3 without even proofreading it. But I still hope that you'll have patience reading the other chapters. I think I have lesser mistakes there 

Cowriter JAI: I'm glad you liked the idea of Ami being pregnant! And she did not loose her baby… hehehe… it'll be sad if she did ne? anyways.. thanx for the review!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 "the ones involved

Disclaimer applied…

Sorry if I took a while again before updating… thanx for those who read and reviewed my fic!!

Chapter 17 "the ones involved?"

"You mean to tell me, Greg eloped with Zoi's former girlfriend?!" Rei can't believe what she's hearing. It was eight o'clock in the morning and the first news she heard was Ami's announcement.

Ami lowered her head. Tears are threatening to fall again from her eyes. She told Rei about Zoi's ex-grilfriend and Greg's elopement. And how she and Zoi ended up marrying each other, of course… skipping the intimate moment they shared in her house.

"So, what are you implying now Ami? That Zoi is using you so that he can take revenge from what Greg did to him?" Rei inquired.

"How can't I think of that Rei. What happened to us is almost exactly what Greg and Zoi's ex did." She hugged herself and cried.

"Ow, Ami… Maybe your right, maybe all of what happened to you, was a replica of the past. But…. how can you assure that it's not merely coincidental?"

Rei hugged her. "Ami tell me the truth, why did you agree in marrying Zoi?"

She looked at her friend, and she opened her mouth to say something but words failed to come out of her lips.

"Do you love him Ami? Is love not the reason why you agreed in marrying him? And is love not the reason why you are crying right now? Are you afraid of telling him about your baby because you're afraid he may reject it?"

Ami could not say a thing.

"Why don't you tell him Ami? Why don't you ask him? No one would know better but Zoi, because he was the one involved in this" Rei said. She knew that her friend love her husband so much, and she also knew that Zoi love her too… it's not because Jed told her that, but it was because of how Zoi looked at her friend. How he showed his affections to her. Ami was just so confuse to notice.

"I can't Rei. I'm scared. What if he married me, bec from Greg? I—I cause he wanna get even with Greg. And I can't afford that. I—I –I love him Rei, and I don't want to lose him…" she hugged Rei and cried. It was not just once did she dare to ask Zoi about his past, about what Greg said in using her. But Zoi will always say that it is not important. And it is better for her not to know.

"Ami please, don't be like this, don't think of anything like that. I think you must talk to the people who are involved in this? They can surely clarify things up, talk to Zoi Ami, and I'm sure everything will be alright."

'Talk to the ones involved?' she thought and then Ami realized. "You're right Rei, it is better to ask the people involved in here… Once and for all I need to clarify things."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 "Oh no

Chapter 18 "Oh no!"

It has been one and half an hour since Ami left. And Rei can't help but to feel uneasy on her seat. 'Why am I worried? Ami is now talking to Zoi and they are surely fixing things off. But why can't I help myself feeling that something is not going to be right?' she thought.

'I need to see Jed and since Zoi's office is there too, then for sure Ami is there, I want to be the first one to learn that they settled thing out.' She said to herself. And she left her house and walked to her boyfriend's office.

When Rei arrived in Jed's office she was shocked to see Zoi there.

"Zoi?" she repeated.

"Hi baby" Jed said and went to her to kissed her. He guided his girlfriend to a chair opposite to Zoi's.

"Zoi and I decided to talk for a while, it seems he's having a little heart problem, hahaha I told you Zoi, womanizers like you, can't handle married life properly ne?" Jed said laughing and chiding Zoi.

"Talking to yourself Jed?" Zoi said mildly irritated. He asked his friend for some advice. Ami's attitudes bothering him, she always looks so sad, and whenever he'll ask if something's bothering her, she'll always say she's fine. But he knows it was a lie.

"Why are you here Zoi? Didn't Ami come to your office to see you?" she asked, now worried.

Zoi and Jed exchanged looks.

"Why is Ami about to go here?" Jed asked loudly enough for Zoi to hear. He looked at his friend seriously, he can sense the uneasiness in he's girlfriend's voice.

"Well, yes, that was what I thought." She mumbled. 'Then where the hell could she be?'

"Why does Ami want to see me Rei?" Zoi asked. Rei's expression is making him worry.

"Well… ahmm… Do I really need to tell you?"

Jed can't help but to smile, it is so rare to see his girlfriend looking doubtful like this.

"Of course, baby. Zoi needs to know, especially now that I think they are having married couple problems." Jed said

"Well… it's like this.." Rei told Zoi and Jed that Ami learned about his ex-girlfriend and Greg's elopement. And that Ami was so troubled of the thought that maybe Zoi was only using her as a sort of revenge against Greg.

"What?!" Zoi exasperated. So that was what's bothering her? 'Ami, why didn't you tell me this?'

"What made her think that I have the capability to use her? And why in heaven and hell would I use her?!" he comb his hair with his hand and put his face on his palms.

"Come on Zoi, keep it down. You can't blame Ami." Jed said comforting his friend.

"Yeah, aside from the fact that your marriage was so sudden, you did exactly the same thing with what Greg and your ex did." Rei said hugging Zoi across him.

"That's right Zoi, it is better for you and Ami to clear things up, it was a good thing that Ami will be going here. So let's just wait for her." Jed said.

Rei released Zoi. "Actually Jed, Ami must be here by now. She left my house two hours ago…"

"Two hours? How long does it need to take you to go here from your house Rei?" Zoi asked he is feeling that something is not right.

"Only half an hour" she answered.

"Rei baby, what made you think that Ami is going here?" Jed asked her

"Well… I told her that it is better to talk to the people involved because they are the only ones, who can clarify things to her. That's why I thought she'll be going to you." Rei said looking at Zoi.

"Well, maybe Ami decided to go to the other girls or maybe have a break in a coffee shop before going here..." Jed said trying to alleviate the tension his girlfriend and his best friend is feeling.

"I don't think so; Ami said she does not want the other girls to know. And I think that staying in a coffee shop would be least of her choice right now. She wants to clarify things here."

"Hmm…" Jed mused, placing his index finger to his chin, and think deeper. "Well if Ami is not here… then maybe he went to the other persons concerned here…."

"So if she did not come to Zoi, of course she will not go to Michelle, because she's dead, and she can't give her answers, and it's creepy…" Jed's body shook, terrified of the thought of Michelle's ghost. He did not notice Rei's and Zoi's horrified looks, realizing who Ami talked to.

And Jed continued musing "Then maybe she'll go to….(His eyes widening) Oh no!!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon…

Chapter 19 "Do you really want to know?"

Ami was now in front of Greg's house. She wanted to talk to him first, and then she will clarify things to her husband.

'Maybe if things will turn out fine, I can make Greg and Zoi settle things between the two them.' She thought.

When Greg opened the door, she saw how shocked he was.

"Ami, why are you here? Did Zoi hurt you?" Greg asked. And Ami missed the smirk he gave her when he led her inside.

"How are you now Greg?" she asked when they had seated.

"I'm fine Ami, but I could have been better if you were here with me. I still love you Ami" he said.

"Greg, let me get straight to the point. I came here to clear some things."

"Look Ami, Zoi does not love you, he's just using you to take revenge from me. Because of what I did with Michelle" Greg said as if not hearing a word she said.

"That is why I'm here Greg, I want to know everything that happened between my husband, you and Michelle."

"So, Zoi told you?" and he smiled when he saw her averted her gaze. 'I knew it, she found it out from others, Zoi is not a kind of guy who burdens things about his past.'

"Tell me, whose Michelle?" Ami inquired and straightly looked at Greg. She does not want Greg to assume that Zoi kept these things from her.

"Do you really want to know?" Greg asked.

She nodded her head and looked straight at Greg with determination in her eyes.

"Years ago, Zoi introduced Michelle to all of us. You see, we may not have the best cousin relationship but we do respect the fact that we are related by blood, that is also why I introduced him to you sweetheart." Greg started

"Anyway, during that night, Michelle and I got close. She was really nice and easy to talk with. We also have the same likes and dislikes. She's a sophisticated girl, the type of woman Zoi like." He smirked at her.

Ami did not want Greg to give the benefit of seeing her cry, so she decided to stay firm, even if deep inside those words are ripping her heart.

"It went on and the two of us got closer, and we can't help but to fall for each other, I knew it was wrong we tried to ignore the feelings but it was hard. The day before her wedding with Zoi, she came to me, she told me that Zoi is not capable of loving any woman, and that she loves me. So we decided to elope."

"How could you do that to your cousin Greg?" she accused him, maybe it was a defense mechanism. She does not want to think that any of what happened was Zoi's fault.

"I did not do anything wrong Ami, I just followed my heart. And I just took her away from the hell Zoi could give her" he told her, with anger in his eyes. 'How could this woman still protect Zoi!??!'

"Zoi is not capable of love Ami, before you, no, before Michelle, Zoi had many women in his life, but he just used them for pleasures, and his money made that easier for him."

"How dare you!! Are you telling me that I only went to Zoi because of money?!" she hissed.

"No, sweetheart it's not that, I know you're not like that…" Greg stood and hugged her. She was still crying.

"I know that you've been fooled by my cousin, you thought he loves you. You but you see, he just wanted to get even with me. He just wanted me to feel the same way he felt when Michelle left him. Come on sweetheart look at me…" he lifted her chin. "I don't want to see you this miserable sweetheart" he bent his head and was about to place a kiss on her lips when Ami pushed him away.

"No Greg, I don't care if Zoi doesn't love me." She pushed him more. But he held her tighter. "What matters to me is my feelings for him, so let go of me" she jerked her hands off Greg's grasps.

"No, Ami! I waited for so long to take you. I even proposed to marry you, but what did you do?! You chose Zoi over me!!" He pushed her against the chair and was about to kiss her again.

"No, Greg!!" She shouted and pushed him with great strength enough for him to fall from the chair. Given this opportunity, she ran from him and towards the door.

"Oh no, you don't!!" Greg took his pistol from his closet. 'Good thing, I always keep this close to me. He smirked evilly. He ran after her and he pulled her hair.

"Why Ami?! Why did you do this to me, tell me you love me Ami! Tell me!!" he slapped her.

"No, Greg!! You're sick!! Let go of me!!" she tried to remove his grasp from him.

"Never!!" he slapped her again, this time harder enough for her to fall on the floor.

"Greg!!! How dare you touch my wife!!" Zoi's voice roared like a thunder.

Please don't be mad due to my wrong spellings and grammar… please be patient in me… and I really am sorry for taking a while in updating… my computer crashed… and hehehehe… what else can I say??? I lost all my additional chapters for my two stories…… so I need to retype it again….

Thanx for the never ending support guys…. Huhuhuhu….


End file.
